


Love is Watching Someone Die

by ObliviWrites



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (i'mnotsorry), F/F, SAD BULLSHIT ALERT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviWrites/pseuds/ObliviWrites
Summary: Lapis is dying of LeukemiaSad shit ensues





	Love is Watching Someone Die

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The monitor beeped along which was a good sign for the girl holding her lover’s hand. Something that made her happy.. It was the beeping. It gave her hope. And hope was all she needed.

Tears welled up in her bright green eyes as she fought the urge to bawl like a child. The blonde took a shaky breath, squeezing the tan hand she held. 

The blonde who was hurting way more than she expected was Peridot. She was in the hospital, thanks to her wife's blood cancer. Lapis was her name. The brilliant blue hair that she once had was gone due to the chemotherapy.. But Peridot didnt care. She just wanted her wife in her arms once more, breathing normally, not cold, not.. Not shaking. Not… Not.. dying. 

She didnt ever want to let go of her wife's hand. Not ever in this state but she needed food. Something to eat and drink. She slowly let go of Lapis then stood up then looked at her hands.. She was shaking. Well of course she was. Who wouldnt be shaking in this kind of situation?

She then left room, walking forward until confronted with Lapis’ ex. A tall, buff woman named Jasper. She perked up when she saw the much shorter Peridot. “How is she?” She spoke quickly and with more worry than Peridot had ever heard from the girl.

“..She’s.. Not great” Her voice was barely a whisper. It was almost not heard because of how soft she was talking. “She’s.. She..” Her voice cracked. “She’s.. Going to die..” Tears escaped her eyes finally as she embraced that truth.

Jasper started shaking. “No she--”

“You havent seen her, Jasper.” She spoke coldly, pain enveloping her voice. “She’s getting worse and worse every day. She’s..” She gulped. “Going to die. No matter what. I’ve.. come to face it.” She looked away, shoving past the six foot woman to the vending machines behind her. “

“Lapis..” Was all that Jasper uttered as tears streamed down from her rare amber eyes. “I.. cant.. Believe it..” She was putting pauses in her words as she hiccuped. 

Peridot took the Doritos and a coffee from the machines then looked over at her wife’s ex. She was crying. It was rare to see this girl cry. Peridot had only seen Jasper cry only once before.. And that was when Lapis left her for herself.

Jasper got on her knees and clasped her hands together. Was she.. Praying? “Let her live.. I dont care that she’s someone elses.. Let her live dammit..” She murmured. 

And Peridot walked past the girl, gripping her snack and drink tightly in her hand.. Thank god the coffee wasnt a coffee cup otherwise she’d be covered in cold coffee. “..I dont think God can help her, Jasper.. Its her time.” She looked down then over at the waiting room where Steven, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were.. It was sad to see them all here. Pearl was comforting Steven while Amethyst was bouncing in her seat like she wanted to run. Garnet was sitting, unmoving. It was like she wasnt feeling anything at all but.. Garnet was most likely feeling something.

Peridot quickly walked away from that area and into Lapis’ room. She didnt want to be seen by them at all. 

“Peri..” A hoarse voice was heard. Lapis’ voice.

Her eyes widened as she quickly walked over, putting her things down then holding her hand once more. “Yea, I’m here” She nodded.

“Remember me.. Alright?” She murmured.

“Lapis god no its not ti-”

“It is.” She interrupted her. A smile then came on her pale face. “I love you.. Y’know..? Ever since we met on the beach..” Her deep blue eyes looked into piercing green. “And..”

She took a deep shaky breath as her wife continued.

“Love.. is watching someone die” Those words chilled Peridot to the bone.. But.. not as much as the sudden long beep and closing eyes.

“Lapis..” she murmured as tears streamed down her face

“I love you too..”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS.


End file.
